Ice, Wind and SNow
by mimigene97
Summary: World of Warcraft story written by my brother, who doesn't think it's any good... and get this... the author my brother...  is ten years old! He is a really good writer!


Prologue: As the war carries on between the Alliance and Horde we close on Alteric Valley. There we have the Orcs of Orgairmar and the Worgens of Northwind in a very epic battle , we also have a Blood elf named Sallie to worry about. Sallie's homeland is under attack by the ancient Night elves. So far the battle is not looking bright for the blood elves , so the tides of war are 50-50. Also the ancient Horde leader Thrall is meeting with the power full leader of the Alliance, Jaina Proudmoore at the edge of Razor Hill.

**Chapter one " Ice, wind, and snow"**

Sallie was tired, even as the cold ice stung his face he knew he did the right thing. But still part of him said "Go back! Go back!" He actually couldn't believe he had left his burning homeland at will. The reason he did? He had a dream and there was his fathers voice in it telling him to leave to Alteric Valley, he wished he wouldn't have woken up because he longed for his father again, to feel his warm form embracing him again. Sallie then remembered the day his father had died, to Sallie it was the best way to die. He died defending his city for his father was the king, Thrall the great war chief had come with eight legions of orcs from Orgairmar. When Thrall arrived the Dwarfs had already started the invasion. The Dwarfs overwhelmed us, pushed us back until maybe fifty orcs were left. Then Thrall and Sallie's father got separated from the group and stood there ground. Finally the two great leaders could not hold them any longer, and a black hearted Dwarf ended Sallie's father. After that are defenses finally kicked in and we drove them back until they were long gone on there boats and half-way to Northwind. Sallie was thirteen when it happened. But right when Sallie was going to think of other story's of his fathers he felt a warm heat in his leather pouch. He reached down in it and found a gold coin, the coin he was given when he was promoted into the Burning Blade. Whenever it heated it meant that there would be a council meeting. Sallie couldn't belief it the burning blade was destroyed, scattered, separated. Sallie was to excited to see that there were four maybe five forms both on each side of him. Finally Sallie realized them but it was to late " TWOOMP" Sallie saw five arrows speeding towards him and he knew defiantly knew it was over.

\

**Chapter two "Loose" **

Muraine was hungry, she hadn't eaten since the day before yesterday and now she had wait for Jaina Proudmoore to finish discussing maters with _the great war chief thrall. Yeah! _She hated the orc, well she hated all orcs just like her partner Kristof. Kristof was a kind honorable man and she truly loved him. They had been going out for a couple years now she was waiting for him to pop the question soon. The reason she was there is because she was Lady Proud Moore's personal bodyguard along with Kristof. While the leaders were talking she saw a blue arc shoot up into the sky, apparently know body else had seen it so she just ignored it. Muraine started to get worried because she saw it three times each seemed to get closer. Right when she was going to inform Lady Proudmoore she felt a great rumble in the ground, she had felt that once before, she knew she did. Then it came to her, when she was twelve her class and her went to Razor Hill on a fieldtrip. They had went passed the Thunder Lizard farm and when the went passed Muraine had felt a great rumble. When Muraine asked her master what it was the he said it was the Thunder Lizards. When Muraine got back to reality she felt it again but more powerful. Finally when she was just about to tell Lady Proudmoore it happened again, this time everybody felt it. The leaders got up and looked around and to everybody's surprise Thousands and thousands of Thunder lizards came charging up the hill were they were stationed at. Muraine unleashed her sword along with Kristof. Lady Proudmoore and Thrall grabbed there staffs and backed up just in front of Muraine and Kristof. By the time the leaders got to Muraine the Thunder lizards had already scaled the hill up towards the defenders. Right when the Thunder Lizards got close enough to shoot there blue electric arcs Thrall put up a shield charm on them, then yelled " RUN!" Muraine didn't need to hear it twice and obeyed and ran. With Muraine running and Kristof right behind her the shield charm broke and the Thunder lizards continued to charge. Finally they all got to the airship were Thrall had arrived in, but right when they were almost all on Muraine heard a bloodcurdling scream, she sneaked a peak and what she saw turned her stomach upside down. It was Kristof, he had fallen behind and one of the Thunder lizards stepped squarely on his stomach and an arc of electricity shot out and hit Kristof squarely on the face. Finally Thrall yelled to her to keep running, but she stood still paralyzed with shock. Then she came back to reality and started running to Kristof's burned body, but Lady Proudmoore grabbed her and pushed her into the airship. Muraine looked behind her and saw the door slam shut. She ran to the nearest window and looked out into the clearing and saw the Thunder lizards running straight down into a nearby cliff. Muraine started to cry and ran to the door and slammed and slammed on it but it would not open. Then Lady Proudmoore took her by the arm and calmed her down. Lady Proudmoore then said to her " Rest my girl rest" and lead her to a bed. The second Muraine laid her head on the soft pillow she passed out.

Chapter three " When hunting"

Grizzold had been waiting for a while now. Nagini didn't take this long usually, but for some reason the orc's raptor took far to long today. Grizzold then started to get worried, for when Nagini took this long it usually meant something is going wrong. Either she was hurt or trying to drag her pray back to Grizzold. Finally Grizzold could not wait just waiting and took off were Nagini had gone. Grizzold found her in a thick wooded area staring right ahead of her. He approached her very quietly just in case she was about to pounce. Right when he got close enough to sit by her he heard whispers in the direction she was staring. Grizzold squatted down and looked forward. There were four forms sitting around what looked like a fire for it was getting pretty dark. Grizzold leaned in closer to hear them ,but apparently the forms weren't talking anymore. Grizzold then heard more whispers and one yell, he then found out from the yell that the forms were human. Right when Grizzold was going to get Nagini and looked at her he saw what made his hairs stand up. Nagini was making the same face she did when his orc mentor told him to go and tame her. In that process he lost his left hand ring finger, and his right eye. Then Grizzold came back to reality ,and right when he was going to grab her she charged the humans! Grizzold ran after Nagini running in to branches and one time he got a blueberry in his mouth. Grizzold saw four or five arrows zoom past him one actually hit Nagini in the chest. He then heard yelling screaming howling and metal screeching. Grizzold then took out his two handed battle-axe and started yelling and screaming and waving his axe every were. Once the humans go over the shock they to got there weapons out and started running towards them. One human ran straight towards Grizzold , but Grizzold just stepped to the left and smacked the human in the side with his axe. The human fell to the ground screaming in pain and agony. Then another human ran at Grizzold , but this time Grizzold held out his great orc hand and squished the humans face. Then Grizzold threw the human at his partner that was attacking Nagini. Then Grizzold realized that there was a whole camp and even more humans were charging. Right when Grizzold was going to strike another human a horn call blasted through the air. Grizzold and the human both looked were the sound came from and then Grizzold saw hundreds of humans charging through the woods at there left. Grizzold then looked at his opponent and hacked his ear right off his head then stroked his side. Then before he could do anything he felt a warm heat in his pocket. He then remembered he kept his burning blade coin in his pocket.( as you found out in chapter one the coin heats when there is going to be a meeting) Grizzold knew he had no time to check it so he hacked at another human. Right when he stroked a human through the stomach he saw Nagini being took off by four human soldiers. Grizzold ran with his great orc speed towards Nagini and the humans but on the way he felt a great pain in his leg and he fell. He realized that he had been shot with an arrow. He then started crawling towards Nagini. His hope then plummeted when a human grabbed him and heaved him up. " What about this one sir?" came a yell. Then " Take him with the other that just arrived from Alteric Valley!" came the answer. Then Grizzold felt him being lifted up , but the humans could not heave the great orc up. So they just dragged him. Not long later Grizzold was thrown on the ground. Then all became quiet. But then Grizzold heard a faint " _Hello, is anybody there?" _"Yes! Yelled Grizzold back and he then looked up to see a bed and a slightly skinny form in it. Grizzold then heaved himself up and looked down at the dying face of Sallie the blood elf.

Chapter Four" The Burning Cross"

Malistar was still weeping by the time the screaming stopped . He still could her the piercing howl of the Worgen. "Why me god?" He wept. He could still see the flames all over but he no longer cared. He still had a great pain in his head from the piece of wood that fell on his head. Malistar looked around and saw his crumbled church. Then he saw three bodies lying by a burned pew. Malistar crawled over to the bodies and turned one over, he looked at the burned face and realized that this was his eldest daughter, Emily. She was only 13, he wept again and looked at the other faces. Abby his middle child, Becky his wife. He then realized there was only three bodies, he had four family members. "Who was missing?" he thought to himself. "Yes" he wept , he remembered, Theo his son. Were was his son? He thought to himself, poor Theo the youngest and all on his own. He then got up and walked out of his burned church. He found himself staring at a poster nailed up saying " Yes Malistar we do have your son he is ok he is not dead, if you want him back well you pretty much cant get him back." Signed Captain James Tiberius Kirt: Chief Worgen. Malistar crumpled the paper in his hand and summed fire to burn the paper. The flame crept from the bottom to the top. Once the paper disincarnated he remembered why his family was gone, it all started that morning. Malistar was going to his church with his family and when they got there they were warned not to go into there church. The family ignored him and went inside and found Captain James Tiberius Kirt being transformed into a worgen. Malistar had told the family to hide under a pew. Once they were out of site Malistar ran towards James and yelled " THIS IS NOT YOU JAMES!" " AROOOW!" James howled. Then James threw Malistar across the church by the church's cross. Malistar looked up to James throwing a lit torch on the cross then something hard slammed on his head and he passed out. He woke up seeing his burnt down church then started to weep. Malistar then felt a surge of anger. He went to his house and packed his positions and every thing else, pictures, toys, his old armor and staff, and headed off towards the North-east. As he was walking he felt the surge of anger again and swore he would murder every worgen he met.

Chapter five: "The Rescue Plan"

Thrall couldn't believe it. "Why did you tell me this… when I am expecting good news?" The answer came in a very silent voice. " _Well I-I well I thought you might want to know" _" Well of course I wanted to know but right now right now shaman when we are expecting good news" Thrall gave his answer in a gentle tone.

Thrall stroked his almost all grey hair. Then he said " Well there not going to escape by them selves are they?" The shaman looked up put on a half brave face and said " No sir they are not, shall I get the men ready?" "Yes yes" Answered Thrall. "Tonight we go to save Grizzold the orc and Sallie the blood elf!" Thrall then got up and went with his shaman.

\ Chapter six "Theo"

Theo was scared. He didn't know what to do with a whole bunch of untamed blood thirsty wolves. Theo was a skinny, short, sword talented boy. He had a family of five Mother, Father, Emily, and Abby. He lived in a little hut in Glineous. He had went with his family to there church they owned and on there way they were warned not to go in but we ignored the man. When we came in a man was screaming, yelling, almost howling? His father told them to hide under a pew and they did. Once they got under the pew his mother told them it would be ok, but Theo didn't believe her. Then Theo heard a loud bang and saw his father slam to the ground. Theo ran out towards his unconscious father but the now worgen grabbed him a ran out. Theo then woke out of his trance when he heard a yell. "Boy!" he heard a rather angry growl. " _W-What" _Theo yelled back. "Get over here!" Theo got up and walked rather slowly to _the great Captain James Tiberius Kurt! _He hated the worgen. He was also scared of him because well he was a worgen. " What

Do you want?" "I want you to send a letter to your father." James said it as if it was not a crazy thing to do. "What?" answered Theo in disbelief. "Why ?" Theo asked. Because when he gets the letter you would have written he will know were we are so he **will** come here. "What ?" Theo asked. "Why do you want him to come here?" The answer was so horrible as it came out of James's mouth. "So I can kill him once and for all".

Chapter seven " Torture"

"So did you get to sneak into the food storage last night?" "Yeah I got three apples and two canteens of fresh water." Grizzold answered. "Good" said Sallie. "So there having that huge inspection today right?" asked Sallie. "Yeah, remember look innocent if they accuse you or me of anything O.K." said Grizziold "Yeah got- HEY! ORC, ELF! GET OUT HERE! "Oh no." said Grizziold. Grizziold then got up and went with Sallie out of there tent. Once they got out to there surprise seeing both there kin screaming in pain on the ground. Sallie started to run over to them but Grizziold held him back for when Grizziold once tried that he lost his left hand ring finger. "Let me **Go!**" yelled Sallie. But Grizziold held his grip. "What is this?" said Grizziold not daring to look at the tortured body's. "This is what we found out from capturing these orcs. Said the horrible drani named Resstlann. "See we never understood what you call "Warlocks". Said Resstlann. "So we captured these orc warlocks and got more information. "And so we tried the warlock power on them and to my pleasure it works just like torturing". Said Resstlann so horribly. "See just like this". Resstlann moved over to the nearest prisoner by chance was a blood elf ,and then he used the horrible power of the warlock on him. "AHHHHH! PLEASE NOO MORE! Screamed the elf. Grizziold watched in horror as the elf screamed then he felt Sallie break free from his grip. Sallie ran and pushed Resstlann over and grabbed his knife and stroked Resstlann's face over and over until a guard got him in a head lock. "You filthy little **coward! **screamed Sallie until the guard shoved a rag into his mouth. Grizziold watched as Resstlann got up stroked his tons of new scars. "You-you want a piece of me Blood elf huh well here you go! Resstlann used his new warlock power and tortured Sallie with it. As Grizziold watched helplessly as Sallie screamed. Grizziold then realized no one was watching so he ran. He ran as fast as he could into the trees telling himself he would come back for Sallie he knew he would.

Chapter eight " Sad again"

Muraine was sad again. She just couldn't get over her loss of Kristof. He was the one the one she just knew it, but then they went on that stupid meeting with Thrall. " No Muraine snap out of it, your spoused to be keeping a look out" She thought to herself. "Got to remember have to keep a look out." she thought again. Right when she was going to report back to her boss she saw a slight movement in the nearby woods. Then she saw a branch move. Muraine quietly took out her sword and moved into the woods. Swiftly and quietly she ran past tree to tree. Finely she got close enough to see the figures clearly she crouched down and watched the figure. There was an orc and a touren ( Touren are Minotaurish cows who love nature)"Oh my gods" said Muraine accidentally out loud. The orc looked in Muraine's direction but did not attack. Muraine could feel the sweat dripping down her face and she was deathly cold, but by some miracle she managed to be quiet. Muraine knew the orc or touren would just move there angle and see her behind the tree. But right when she was going(trying) to sneak off to tell her boss the touren growled and charged her tree. "DIE ALLIACE SCOM!" yelled the touren. Muraine unleashed her sword and leaped the tree for the touren had swung his mighty hammer at the tree. Muraine then ran at the orc which apparently was a hunter for he already had his bow out. The hunter then shot two **arcane shots **at Muraine. Muraine dogged the first but the second went into her upper shoulder. Muraine screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Before Muraine could pull the arrow out the touren charged her from behind. Muraine looked behind her and was smacked like no man could with a hammer. Muraine felt her head spin in this direction then the next. When Muraine opened her eyes she saw an arrow speeding towards her. Muraine saw her whole life flashing in her eyes first her mother then her father then linius her brother then then _kristof _. The arrow hit her straight through the head. When Muraine woke she saw white all over just white. Then she got up and looked around, still all white. "Where am I?" asked Muraine "Hello is any one there!" Muraine then heard "Muraine don't worry your home" said Kristof


End file.
